


Like a Flagpole in Winter

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [24]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), They're clearly not mature enough to be doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you just don't lick without proper precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Flagpole in Winter

This was the night. It had been so difficult to go slowly, to spread out these pleasures. The only way they had managed was by holding on to the knowledge that the anticipation would make the fulfillment all the sweeter. And now it was time for the fulfillment and an even sweeter knowledge.

"Please, Loki, let me go first. I do not think I can bear another second in which I do not know the taste of you," Thor whispered.

Loki was perfectly willing to not go another second without knowing what it felt like to have Thor suck his cock, and he said as much.

Thor laughed, but he was already looking at him with _those_ eyes and he began to kiss his way down Loki's chest, down his smooth firm belly, and then there were lips and a hot, wet mouth...

"Aaaaugh!" Thor yelled.

"What? What is it?" Loki asked.

"Ai ung eh o-eh oo oo," Thor answered.

" _What?_ I can't tell what you're saying, take my dick out of your mouth."

"Ai ehn!" Thor protested.

Loki peered down to find Thor's eyes flared open in panic. "Get off!" he said, shoving at Thor's head.

He realized that it wouldn't budge about half a second before he realized that his skin had turned blue. "Aaaaugh!" he yelled.

"Aaaugh!" yelled Thor.

"Aaaaugh!" yelled Loki.

Eventually the guards showed up. "Took you long enough. What if we were yelling because there were assassins behind the curtains? We'd be dead way before you got here," Loki snapped.

They looked at each other nervously. "Heimdall told us to ignore any noises from either of your chambers, my Lord," one of them admitted with his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Well, _clearly_ we are in need of assistance," Loki hissed.

"Ai a-eh," Thor agreed.

"I - we - that is, the Lady Eir shall be sent at once," stammered the guard.

They withdrew hastily and Loki and Thor were left staring at each other. "You turned me blue. You blew me and I turned blue. I always thought that was just some horrible linguistic coincidence," Loki whispered.

"Ih eh oh oh-I-I-eh," Thor said.

"I can't tell what you're saying. Mother always says it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Loki said, and he started to cry.

"Oh ai," Thor said anxiously. He patted Loki's knee, but Loki couldn't stop his tears until Eir arrived.

She assessed the situation instantly. "Well, fuck," she said.

"'Well fuck'? Is that supposed to help? I'm blue and Thor's stuck on my dick and I hate my life," Loki sniffled.

Thor made an alarmed squeak and hugged Loki's calf.

"Just calm down, you two. Hold on," she said. She went into the bathroom and they could hear water running, then she came back with a large glass of water. "All right. Open up, Thor."

Thor tightened his lips with a frown.

"You can't actually protect your brother's privacy by hiding his erection in your mouth, you know," she informed him.

He growled at her and kept his lips sealed.

Eir sighed. "You're not the first adolescent boys I've had to deal with," she said, and she pinched his nose shut. Thor held out as long as he could but eventually he had to relax his mouth to get some air, and she briskly poured the warm water inside.

His head popped free and he hurriedly threw a blanket over Loki's middle.

"I've seen it before," Eir snapped.

"But they haven't," Thor said, pointing to the flank of Einherjar gawping at them.

"What?" She whirled on them. "Get out, get out! Worse than crows in a cornfield, the lot of you."

"I'd just like to point out that I, personally, feel like the fact that my skin turned blue is maybe a bigger concern right now," Loki said.

She put her face in her hand and suddenly looked very, very tired. "I think this conversation is more appropriate coming from your father."

"We've already had the conversation with him, and trust me, we _don't_ want to have it again," Thor said.

"The bears and the bilgesnipes?" she asked.

"Yeah. And there was no mention of skin colors changing all willy-nilly," Thor replied.

Loki broke into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Thor asked.

"You said willy," Loki told him.

"Oh, Norns," Eir sighed. "I'm getting your father."

She left them alone and they sat on the bed, staring at each other. Waiting for Odin and hoping she'd filled him in on at least a little of it.

Their father had a distinctive walk, the result of an injury from the war for Midgard, so there was no mistaking that it was him coming down the hallway.

He grew closer.

Closer.

He stopped in front of the door.

"I have to pee," Loki said and he dashed to the bathroom, leaving Thor alone to answer the resounding knock.

"Loki!" he could hear Thor hissing.

He locked the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it.

"Come in," Thor called. He clearly intended to sound stately and he might actually have done so were it not for his voice cracking when he said _in_.

There was a moment in which Loki heard nothing. Suddenly there was hammering on the other side and he jumped.

"Loki, come out. This involves you, too," their father said.

"I can hear very well from in here, but thank you," Loki replied politely.

" _Loki_ ," came the answering growl.

He unlocked the door and peered out. Their father stood ready to pound on the door again.

"Thor blue me," he admitted.

Odin sighed heavily. "Never say that to me ever again."

"But-"

" _Never_."

"But I _am_ blue, and _I_ didn't do it," he pointed out.

"Well..." Suddenly Odin was the one looking shamefaced. Loki discovered it to be infinitely preferable.

"Well what?"

"I really think this is a talk better coming from your mother," Odin said.


End file.
